Happy Birthday, Green!
by Lucky Undine
Summary: As many PokeSpecial fans know, November 22nd is Green Oak's birthday! So, to celebrate his supposedly 17th birthday, I am giving him one heck of a present - two one-shots, featuring him and Blue and him and Yellow. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GREEN!
1. OldRivalshipping

_No.1: OldRivalshipping_

**As Clear as Morning Dew**

It had been at least a year since the brown, spiky-haired boy had last seen any of his friends. Being very busy at the Viridian gym and unable to spare some time to have some get-togethers, he began to feel overwhelmed and a little lonely. But he was Green Oak. How in the world could Green Oak get lonely? It was as simple as one-plus-one. Green was human too, though there had been some doubts, but like any human, he himself had feelings. One may think someone as powerful and hard working as him had the monotonous demeanor of a Bidoof, perhaps. No one knew for sure.

Green thought differently of this, however. He believed his personality was very unique, and even with all the humans and Pokemon residing in every possible region, his personality and his alone was never mimicked by anyone else. He also thought that the rumor about him being a "cyborg from another planet" (which was the most common of the rumors) was a bunch of bologna. But nonetheless, Green never said anything. After all, because his grandfather's reputation was so great, he feared that he would soil the Oak name if he ever did anything that embarrassed or put down others. That was just how Green was, and how he'd always be.

* * *

Then there was Blue. A seductress and thief of all sorts, she was famous in most places while infamous in others. She was known for tricking people into buying items, only for them to find out in battle that they didn't work, that they only slowed down their Pokemon. But by then, she was far away from whatever town she sold the items, thus taking all the cash spent. Indeed, she was by far the strangest girl you'd probably ever meet. And with her hot body, many men would fall into her seducing act, and she'd end up even richer than usual. You could consider her a prostitute, but Blue would never go that low.

Times had changed, though. Now 17 years old (she was a few months older than Green himself), she had practically thrown away her past, forging a new one as she went on. She was still a seductress and thief, but she had reduced her number of acts, which were only to be used when confronting the enemy. She no longer sold fake items to innocent pedestrians, nor did she try to take off with anyone's items or Pokemon like she had long ago. Indeed, there was more to Blue than ever before.

But now, at age 17, nearing adulthood, Blue had developed an unexpected love for one she hadn't seen in a long time. Yes, her heart throbbed for this boy, and she knew it was a matter of time before it exploded if she didn't get to see him. Her mind, frantically pondering how she could get together with him, she began having the strangest dreams about him at night. Even during the day, she couldn't stop thinking about him. It was only a matter of time before she completely lost it. Wishing to speak with him on his 17th birthday, she called his gym's number up.

"Hello, this is Viridian Gym, Gym Leader Green Oak speaking," came that marvelous voice she had been yearning for for quite a while.

"He-hello, Green? It's Blue." She could hear a sigh on the other end, and worried that he may not wish to see her. Finally, after a minute of silence, Green finally spoke.

"Blue. It's been a while," he said casually. "Do you wish to see me?" _Yes, I've wished to see you for a long time now!_ Blue wished to say, but knew she couldn't come straight out and confess to him through the phone.

"Yes, I do. After all, tomorrow is your birthday, isn't it? Come on, take a day off so we can spend it together," she replied.

"JUST us?" he asked, as if unsure whether or not he was making the right decision.

"Of course, silly. You don't mind, DO you?" After another moment of silence, Blue heard a deeper, longer sigh come from Green.

"Well, if you insist…" Hearing those words made Blue want to jump up in the air and cry tears of joy. But she refrained from doing so and continued the conversation as if it were nothing too enjoyable. After twenty minutes or so, the two said their goodbyes and hung up. Finally able to spin around happily, shouting, "It's a date! It's a date!", Blue couldn't wait for this day to come. She immediately went to the most expensive clothing store and picked out the best attire for her to wear when she got together with Green. It was definitely something she had anticipated, and she wasn't going to let it go to waste!

* * *

The time came. Green waited just outside his grandfather's lab, waiting for the mysterious Blue to appear. He was dressed in a purple suit and purple khakis, with a matching black tie to go with it. After all, it was his grandfather's idea, as he claimed. As he waited for Blue to arrive, he noticed the flock of Pidgey flying freely in the sky, and as he watched them soar out to limbo, he wished he could be as free as them. But sadly, that would never be the case. If he hadn't accepted the choice to become a gym leader, he would still be under his grandfather's mercy. Knowing he could never be free like those Pidgeys, he gave a deep sigh, only to realize Blue was running straight towards him.

Wearing her new clothes, a beautiful black French maid-like dress with her favorite hate and black slip-on shoes, Blue was as pretty as Green had expected her to be. He blushed a little as she ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. Motioning towards the nearby park (it had been added on about six months ago), the two headed on over, ready to start their "date".

Blue's planned "date" went just as she had planned. After walking aimlessly around the park a couple times, constantly chatting with each other, she led Green to an ice cream stand, where they shared a bowl containing two scoops of ice cream. Afterwards, they sat by the pond, occasionally throwing in some bread scraps Blue had brought along for the Psyducks. Indeed, it was the perfect date ever.

At last, after a long day, the two walked back home, hand-in-hand. Blue couldn't help but say something to him.

"Well, tomorrow you're going to work again, aren't you?" she asked, letting out a small sigh. Green nodded. "Well, maybe you should take breaks occasionally. You know?" Green took one look at her, then up at the sky. He couldn't understand where Blue was getting at, no matter how obvious it was.

"But you know," Blue continued, "I had a really great time. Honest. Thank you so much for taking some time off to spend your birthday with me in the park!" With that said, she wrapped her arms around him gently, and he stood there, unsure of what to do.

"I-I don't understand…" he muttered. Blue let go off him and gazed at his eyes, a hurt expression on her face.

"How could you not realize it? It's as clear as…as… It's as clear as the morning dew, don't you see?" Green shook his head, but then stopped when he realized she was beginning to cry. "I LIKE you, Green! I really do!" Hearing those words caused Green to back off a bit, but seeing how her face was being drained emotionally, he took a step back towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Sobbing, Blue followed his lead and hugged him back, to let him know the feeling was mutual. When she had enough courage, she silently made her way up to his cheek, where she then gave him a small kiss. Blushing even more than he had earlier, Green just stood there, frozen in shock. Never before had he felt like this. Just what was it that made him attracted to this girl?

Unable to come up with a conclusion at the moment, he just let her silently kiss him on his cheek, on his neck, and finally, in the last minute of their time together, on the lips. Courageously, Blue gave the somewhat paralyzed Green one final squeeze, then walked away, waving "goodbye" to him. When he was finally able to regain his mobility, Green put his hand up to his cheek where she had first kissed him.

"She did love me, didn't she…" he moaned, not being able to realize it until now. Before this fateful day, he had been too occupied with his job and other things, and was never able to realize that there was more than just working at a gym and beating most trainers that came along. The most important factor, he decided, was love. And love alone beat battling trainers at the Viridian Gym any day.


	2. Feelingshipping

_No.2: Feelingshipping_

**Spoken with Words of Honor**

Ah, Viridian City. Luscious fields, an everlasting forest, one could compare such a place with perhaps a tranquil Japanese garden. But that wasn't the case. The head honcho of the vile group previously known as Team Rocket was born in Viridian City, and it was there that he had placed his base. But that was a couple years back. There was perhaps no chance of Team Rocket ever forming again. All seemed to be fine.

Yet, a boy, well known in most parts of Kanto, had strangely disappeared recently. People from all around Kanto had challenged him, but no one was as powerful as he. It was then on that fateful day that he received a letter. The letter concealed a challenge by a man named Bruno. When the boy went out to take on that challenge, he was never seen or heard from again. Not one person knew the evil mastermind behind his disappearance, though there was one girl. That girl, and her alone, was the key for finding this boy and learning of the great evil that was behind all this.

Her name was Amarillo de Bosque Verde. Or rather, that was an alias she went by. Her real name was Yellow, or sometimes she was called Yellow of the Viridian Grove. She was born with special powers, which were only given to one born in Viridian every several years. Her powers included reading the minds of Pokemon, as well as healing them and raising their levels in a crisis. But Yellow was still unable to control her powers; she was only 11 at the time. It was then that Green Oak, a friend of the missing boy, came along.

Green met Yellow during the time when she attempted to capture a Caterpie. As she failed at catching it, Green began to wonder how she obtained her other Pokemon. After all, she had a Rattata, a Doduo, and a Pikachu, which somewhat resembled the missing boy's Pikachu. After she successfully captured the Caterpie, her Rattata began a process that many knew as evolution. Yet, Yellow never knew about evolution whatsoever, and was surprised to see her Rattata's form had changed. After crying over the whole situation, Yellow accepted the fact, and it was thus that Green was to teach her how to use her powers.

Green was a great tutor. He began by teaching Yellow the basics, and as they progressed further, he began teaching her to access skills she never thought to have had before. Of course, there were some times that she just took him by surprise. After all, he could never forget when she asked him what "evolution" was when her Rattata had evolved. Her lack of knowledge regarding evolution completely threw Green off, and from then on he didn't know what other surprises Yellow had in store for him.

Overall, Yellow was a good student. She listened to Green's every word, and Green considered her to be a little brother. Although Yellow was a girl, she wore a large straw hat, which concealed a ponytail she wore. This gave her a masculine appearance, and the only one who knew she was a girl at the time was the one who told her to play the role as a boy. And so, Green thought Yellow was a boy, and that was that.

* * *

One day, after a bit of training, the two decided to take a break for a bit. Green thought it was best to take Yellow into the forest, so that he could try out his skills on any Pokemon if needed. The only downside to Yellow's amazing skills was that they put him to sleep, as Green noticed overtime. But Yellow was still wondrous beyond words, and Green could never take such a great child for granted. Still, there was something about Yellow that made Green want to hold onto him, as if he himself were a long-lost brother.

Indeed, Yellow was like the younger sibling Green had always wanted. Even if he were only 13, Green was much more mature than most boys his age, and he knew that Yellow would be the one to find the missing friend. But, looking at Yellow, who was serenely gazing at the many peaceful Pokemon playing in the forest, Green couldn't help but smile a bit. _This kid is definitely something else,_ he thought. _There's no doubt this kid will find Red for sure!_ Just then, Green's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden cry of joy. He looked over at Yellow, only to find that Yellow was staring at an enormous Nidoking.

"Yellow! Get away!" Green shouted. Yellow took one look at Green, then cocked his head in confusion, as if asking why he would do such a thing. The Pikachu which faintly reminded Green of Red's Pika glared at the large Pokemon, sparks coming from its cheeks.

"It's alright, Green!" Yellow replied earnestly. "Isn't he cool?" It seemed only Green and the Pikachu knew of Nidoking's power, as well as its rage. _But this can't be a wild Nidoking, could it?_ Green wondered. _The only wild Pokemon you see around here are first-stage. And even if some second-stage or third-stage Pokemon were to appear, it would be kind of odd to find a Nidoking, as any Nidorino requires a Moon Stone to evolve._ Gaping with fear as the innocent child walked up to the Nidoking bravely, Green's mind began flipping back and forth, full will wonder as to what he would do to get the Nidoking away.

"Come on, big guy. I won't hurt you," Yellow said sweetly, extending a hand to pet the Nidoking. But from its expression, the Nidoking looked as if it were about to bite the boy's hand off. Green knew he couldn't stand around any longer.

"Go, Golduck!" Green commanded. A blue, tall duck-like Pokemon appeared, and at once, the Nidoking turned to it and started to back away. But after examining this Golduck for a few moments, the enraged creature charged at it with full force. Green simply smiled. "Now, Hydro Pump!" he shouted, and the Golduck immediately let out a blast of water, hitting the gargantuan Pokemon on the mark. Fleeing in pain, Green recalled his Golduck and ran over to the confused Yellow.

"Green, why did you make him go away?" Yellow asked, a curious look in his eyes. Green looked away for a second, then back at Yellow. He shook his head, then let out a sigh.

"Yellow, not all Pokemon are good. You should know that," Green began. "It would've been a matter of time before that Nidoking turned you into PokeChow." Still confused, Yellow looked off into where the Nidoking had run off.

"Th-thank you, then," Yellow replied. He looked down at the ground shyly and shuffled his feet. At once, Green hugged the child gently, and Yellow seemed to let out a faint blush.

"You know, Yellow," Green began sheepishly. "You're like the brother I never had, you know?" Yellow seemed to nod. Green lifted his arms from Yellow's body, then looked up at the sky. "You really will be able to find Red, won't you?" he asked. Yellow, nodding his head carefully, looked up to where Green was staring. At long last, Yellow's stomach broke the silence. The two looked at each other with ease, then began laughing.

"Well then," Green responded. "How about we get something to eat?" Yellow took a few moments to think it out, then nodded his head lightly. Smiling, the two headed out towards Viridian, the Pikachu following, prepared for whatever meal was to come.

* * *

Creator's Note: So yeah. I had to make some changes to this one-shot, mainly because it had been ages since I read the Yellow saga of the manga, plus I was too lazy to go back and read it. I personally think my OldRival one-shot was better since I knew enough about the characters. And if you notice Green is much sweeter in the Feelingshipping one-shot, just think of it this way: If someone can draw "Princess Red" for Green's birthday, I can humiliate him by making his character different. 


End file.
